


say sike right now

by fingersexual



Category: ClarkeGriffin - Fandom, LexaWoods - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lexakomtriku, the100
Genre: F/F, just fluff, writtenat12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersexual/pseuds/fingersexual
Summary: Lexa texting Clarke about candles au





	say sike right now

[ @raccoonsnfood added @sk.yprincess ]  
raccoonsnfood: Clarke  
raccoonsnfood : Clarke  
*sk.yprincess is typing...*  
raccoonsnfood : CLARKE  
sk.yprincess : Lexa it’s 4am, please.  
raccoonsnfood : this is IMPORTANT  
sk.yprincess : are you okay?  
raccoonsnfood : NO I AM NOT  
raccoonsnfood : THE SELLER OF THE L I M I T E D EDITION CHESTNUT VILLAGE CANDLE IS NO LONGER ON THE WEBSITE  
raccoonsnfood : THAT FUCKER SAID THEY WOULD HOLD IT FOR ME  
raccoonsnfood : Clarke ?  
[ @sk.yprincess has left the chat ]  
[ @sk.yprincess has blocked @raccoonsnfood ]


End file.
